The Chronicles of Monkey D Luffy: The Alabasta Saga
by Zuriahthedragonking
Summary: When the Straw Hat make a detour before entering the Grand Line, they realize just how bizarre their journey is about to become. Once on the other side, the first of many encounters entangles them in an underground organization, a princess, and a national secret all leading to the desert kingdom Alabasta and a showdown with a Warlord of the Sea... 'Desert King' Crocodile!
1. An Unexpected Guest

LUCYY I'M HOOOME! Welcome to the next installment in the Chronicles of Monkey D. Luffy! I'm so sorry it took so long! I hope you all had a great 2017! As I said before, we'll be opening with the Warship Island Arc and continuing from there. I assure you the surprises I have in store will ultimately make this installment well worth the wait. Now then… LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

* * *

" _To find the All-Blue!"_

" _To be the world's best swordsman!"_

" _To draw a map of the entire world!"_

" _To become a brave warrior of the sea!"_

 _"To ascend to the rank of the Grand Line Legends"_

 _"To become King of the Pirates!"_

 _Six pirates… Six dreams… united under one flag._

 _The world will never be the same again!_

" _ **ONWARD TO THE GRAND LINE**_

THE CHRONICLES OF MONKEY D. LUFFY

 **THE ALABASTA SAGA**

* * *

A Slight Detour! Meeting Apis!

It was the day after leaving Loguetown, and the massive storm from before had allowed the Straw Hat Pirates to shake off their pursuers. As such they were now able to relax more so each member was engrossed in their own thing.

Zoro was sleeping (of course), Sanji was just enjoying the calm breeze, Usopp was up in the crow's nest serving as a lookout, and Nami was finishing updating the Log Book. The only two that weren't relaxing were Gin and Luffy. Having been given the role of ammunitions expert for his time serving the Krieg Armada, Gin was busy doing maintenance on the only cannon the Going Merry had so that it would be ready to use at a moment's notice. As for Luffy… well, now that they were so close to the Grand Line, the Straw Hat captain was finding it impossible to reign in his childish side.

"Shishishishishi! Oh man, oh man, I can't believe we're so close," Luffy said as he sat on the Merry's figurehead shivering with excitement.

"Geez, he's been like that all day. I've never known anyone to be this excited about the Grand Line," Gin said as he got back to the deck from the cannon room.

"I guess it wouldn't be Luffy if he wasn't excited," Nami smiled as she rolled her eyes.

It was then that Usopp caught something on his sniper goggles. Upon zooming in on his vision he realized just what it was.

"Hey guys! There's a flock of birds starboard and they look like they're surrounding something!" he called the crew below.

Immediately Luffy jumped off the figurehead and ran to get a glimpse followed by Gin and Sanji.

"What you suppose it is?" Gin asked

"It's probably a school of fish. Birds are known to follow them in flocks to catch a bunch of them for food,"

Sanji replied.

"Well then, sounds like it's time to go fishing," Luffy declared as he wound his arm back.  
 **"Now Gum-Guuuuum…. GRAB!"**

Luffy shot his arm forward stretching it across the ocean to the shock of Usopp and amusement of the others. His aim was straight and true as his hand startled the birds away and grabbed onto to what he thought was a giant fish.

"Alright I got it! Now come to papa fish!"

"Nice Luffy!" Nami said as he yanked his arm back in.

But it was reeling in too fast!

"That too quick! Dial it down!" Sanji yelled.

"Too late!" Gin shouted as the two of them tried to duck out of the way…

Only for Gin to get clotheslined and slam into Zoro sending both hurling off the ship!

"Whoops, sorry about that," Luffy said.

"DUMBASS! BE MORE CAREFUL!" Sanji yelled as he got up.

Needless to say, it was a _very_ irritated Gin and Zoro that was roped back aboard.

"Don't ever do that again," Gin growled darkly as Luffy chuckled nervously.

"Uh... guys? This isn't a fish," Usopp said as he came down from the crow's nest.

Everyone crowded around to discover what Luffy had hauled aboard was in fact… a girl?

"What the hell? What's a little girl doing in the middle of the ocean?" Nami wondered.

"Surely, she wasn't abandoned," Sanji said with a slight growl at the thought.

Oh, if only these adventurers knew. If only…

* * *

"YOU INCOMPETNT FOOL! HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME THIS GARBAGE AS A REPORT!"

"I-I-I'm so sorry sir!" stuttered a poor marine soldier as he was reprimanded by a man so obscenely obese he made Alvida look like an anorexic: Marine Commodore Nelson Royale.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! That girl is the key to the Dragonite I've been after for years! You're lucky I need all my soldiers for this or you'd be executed for this! Now LEAVE!"

The terrified solder nearly left a trail of fire he ran so fast leaving an irate Nelson to call on his secret weapon so to speak.

"Eric! It's time for you to act!"

From within the shadows emerged a well-dressed man with rail-thin sunglasses and purple hair styled like a hook. His somewhat elegant appearance belied his utterly selfish and savage nature; The cold-hearted assassin, Eric the Whirlwind!

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you that babysitting your troops was not part of my contract," Eric sneered

"And I'm sure I don't need to remind you that a failed mission wouldn't look good for your reputation," Nelson snapped. "Rest assured I'll pay you handsomely for your services. No price is too high if it brings me the Dragonite."

"Then I shall not fail, Commodore Nelson," Eric said with an unseen glare.

* * *

It was an interesting turn of events to say the least. Having accidentally rescued a little girl from drowning, the Straw Hats were left unsure of what to with her. After all they couldn't very well bring her with them to the Grand Line, and certainly weren't going to drop her in the sea again. It didn't help that she became fearful and hostile upon learning that they were pirates, holding herself up in a small storage room blow deck bemoaning her seemingly cruel fate.

' _I can't believe this,'_ she cried to herself. _'It's just not fair for this to happen to anyone! I finally got away from those awful marines and survived that storm only to be picked up by PIRATES!?'_

Not five seconds later her stomach growled at her, have not eaten for a long time. Figuring she could sneak some food out of the refrigerator she got up and went to the kitchen. The room was pitch black, not a sound made nor a creature stirring. Until…

 **SNAP!**

 **CRASH!**

" **AAAAAAHHHHH!**

Shocked stiff from to the sudden noise the girl opened to clenched shut eye to see Luffy shifting back from his water form after avoiding the giant mouse trap that almost pinned her! That's when the light came on and in walked an unamused Sanji and Gin.

"I should've known you'd try to steal food again Luffy-," Gin began.

"And a good thing to!" Luffy shouted back. "That death trap of yours almost landed right on this kid's neck!"

Needless to say, five minutes later Gin now had a swollen lip and five huge lumps on head courtesy of an irate Sanji as Luffy stuffed his face with tons of food. As for the girl she remained silent with her stomach rumbling until Sanji pointed out that Luffy was liable to eat everything on the table. Snatching a bowl of soup from Luffy she began to gulp it down amazed at how good it was.

"This is amazing! I've never had anything this good!"

"Shishishi! When it comes from Sanji everything's is pure gold," Luffy bragged as the others came in.

"You poor thing. Did you really think we were evil?" Nami said as she walked up to the girl.

"Uh... I guess so."

"Well it is a common assumption with most people," Zoro comment.

"Most people aren't travelling with you and Gin"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?

Usopp's careless remark earned him an impromptu slug session with both Zoro and Gin while the others looked on with either amusement or annoyance

"Morons… all of them," Nami muttered as the kid giggled nervously.

"We have plenty more if you'd like, mademoiselle," Sanji offer chivalrously to the girl.

"Yeah, I promise you this pirate crew is all about fun," Nami encouraged.

That seemed to appease her as she smiled from ear to ear.

"More please!"

"Coming right up!"

"By the way, what's your name?" Luffy asked making the girl look at him.

After a small pause she responded with a smile.

"It's Apis."

* * *

How's that? I know it's short but I hope you like it anyway. See you soon. Please read and Review.


	2. Hidden Feelings and Warship Island

Ahoy pirate fans and welcome to the new chapter of the Alabasta saga! I know it's been a while and I'm SO SORRY! A year and a half is way too long but I had other projects I wanted to do. I hope what I'm about to do in the coming chaos will help make up for it. So without further ado… LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

* * *

Past Ghosts and Forward Thoughts! Eyes on Warship Island!

Morning broke over the horizon as the Straw Hats prepared for the new day. The anchor was weighed, the sails unfurled, and it was almost breakfast time. Yet even though the ice had been broken with Apis, there was still the matter of what to do with her; a quandary the group was now discussing.

"We can't bring her with us," Gin insisted. "The Grand Line's gonna be dangerous enough without worrying about a little kid all the time."

"But we're not gonna drop her in the ocean!" Nami shot back.

"Well we have to do something," Zoro said. "Maybe there's an island we can drop her off at-."

 **BOOM!**

Suddenly an explosion from the kitchen interrupted Zoro's two bits on the matter (and gave Usopp a mild heart attack).

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?," he screeched.

The door to the kitchen open and out came a ton of billowing smoke and a singed and dazed Apis.

"Hey are you okay?" Sanji asked as Apis got her wits back together.

"Yeah, I just finished cooking breakfast! Come and get it everyone!" she replied enthusiastically.

The 'food' as she called it was remarkably awful looking. It was literally burnt to ashes and was black as coal. You can imagine then the reluctance of most of the crew (sans Luffy of course) as the stared at Apis' culinary 'creation'.

"You, uh… you made this all by yourself huh?" Nami asked carefully to which Apis nodded cheerfully.

"It looks quite uh... unique!... yeah heh heh." Usopp added nervously.

"I wanted to do something to help you, after all you guys rescued me and gave me food and shelter," Apis explained as Sanji looked to the sink and saw _seven warped dishes!_ (An omen, I'm sure you'd agree.)

Still the girl meant naught but to help, a fact that Nami nervously thanked her for before a rude comment was made by…

"This can't seriously be food," said Tactless Wonder aka Zoro. (Bingo)

 **STOMP!**

His careless comment earned him a high heel to his foot courtesy of Nami who proceeded to _shove the whole plate into his mouth_ whispering angrily to just get it over with. Despite the overall reluctance the rest of the crew began to eat smaller bites to try it.

Five seconds later….

" **AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHHH!"**

Five of the six Straw Hats had their mouths burning like a kerosene fire! Sanji barely contained his scream as everyone except Luffy chugged down water like it was the last day of their lives. Flabbergasted, Apis wondered if her creation was really that awful and took a small bite herself… she regretted it.

" **YEEOOUUCH! THAT'S WAY TOO SPICY! I MUST'VE USED THE WRONG SEASONING!"** she wailed.

"Don't worry that's a common mistake. Now you'll know which one to avoid next time," Sanji reassured her as he regained his own composure before turning a stern eye to his crewmates.

"Don't anyone of you dare think of leaving this table until you finish your plate."

"WHAAT!" Usopp explained as he and Zoro glared with horror at Sanji.

"Burnt or not, Apis went out of her way too make this for us. And trust me when I say food is food here on the sea," Gin said as he continued to eat through his tears and burning throat.

"Although I think a round of wine might help a little Sanji," he requested.

"That'll be fine. Just make sure Usopp and Mosshead follow your example", Sanji responded before Apis spoke up with her head bowed in shame.

"I'm sorry. I know I messed up, I just wanted to do something to repay you for your kindness."

"Don't worry Apis, no one's mad at you," Nami assured her with a smile as Sanji returned with a bottle of wine.

"How about you let me handle the food from now on," he suggested as the rest of the crew finished the botched meal (and marveled as Luffy finished his plated WITHOUT anything to drink).

Five minutes later as the dished were rinsing in the sink the conversation turned to just how Apis ended up floated aimlessly in the ocean. When Apis told them she escaped a Marine ship during a storm a couple days ago, the Straw Hats instantly began questioning why the Marines were so interested in a little kid. The little girl's refusal to answer only made some of them ask more until Sanji stepped in.

"Back off guys. If she doesn't want to tell us she doesn't have to."

"Yes, I agree," Nami said. "But could you at least us where you come from?"

"I-it's a place called Warship Island."

 **PPFFFFTT!**

All heads turned to a wide-eyes Gin who was drinking a cup wine, now covered in it back out in surprise mid sip.

"What the hell Gin!" Usopp shouted. "All she said was the name of her island!"

Though Gin didn't answer, Nami redirected everyone's attention by pulling out a small map of the East Blue. After looking for a few seconds she showed everyone just where Warship Island was.

"Here it is right on the edge of the Grand Line," she said pointing to the island.

"Wow! It looks just like a warship!" Luffy said excitedly.

"And it's not that far from our course," Usopp added.

Nami suggested to Apis that they could bring her home before heading out, making the young girl quiver with hope. But not wanting to seem selfish, instead suggested they let her off on the first passenger ship they saw… a request that was shot down immediately. Being pirates meant that any ship they tried to get close to would fire on them in blind fear.

"We're on no one's time but our own. It's really no big deal to make a small detour, right dear Captain?"

Nami said turning to Luffy with a knowing smile.

"Shishishi. Oh yeah, we can definitely take a detour. Besides I want to see this island up close," Luffy answered with his trademark smile.

As the rest of the crew made similar remarks of approval, Apis began to jump up and down in sheer joy! After all, she was finally going home after so long at sea. The rest of the crew smiled at her jubilation until she said…

"I'll prepare ton of dishes for everyone as thanks!"

"NO! THAT OKAY!" everyone shouted hastily.

That is, everyone except Luffy (who saw nothing wrong with the last dish) and Gin who still had a faraway look in his eyes.

' _Warship Island,"_ he thought with a slight shudder.

' _I wonder if you're still there… Bridget.'_

* * *

At about this same time, in a totally different location, Smoker and his crew were sailing into the Grand Line in preparation of confronting the Straw Hats again. Though they were doing so without official permission from Marine HQ, things aboard were going routine… except for one thing. One person rather; the swordswoman Tashigi. Many of the sailors including Smoker himself were baffled at the Master Chief Petty Officer's near 180-degree shift in behavior. Whereas before she would be taking umbridge at nearly anything she could possibly perceive, and so scatterbrained she would literally trip on her own feet, this Tashigi had the cold, unbreakable focus of a woman with a mission. Previously she would spend all her free time cataloging her personal collection of swords and ranting to herself about them being in the hands of criminals and bounty hunters. Now she every second of free time training with her own sword, Shigure, slowly developing a more unique fighting style. Even more odd was her curt response when ask about said shift in demeanor.

"I have a promise to keep, and I'll die before I break it."

Most of the troops quickly assumed that it was a response to her confrontation with Zoro, wanting to avenge her 'unfair' defeat against the pirate hunter. Smoker, however, was not so easily assuaged. He was certain something about his protégé was changing inside and had been changing since that day at Loguetown. Though the Marine Captain was not one to give the supernatural much thought, he wondered if the swordswoman had seen a ghostly image similar to the ones he'd glimpsed just before the mysterious Dragon had saved Straw Hat.

Little did he know how right he was… how another vision the night of that storm had changed Tashigi… by shocking her to the core!

* * *

 _An ominous feeling hung in the cold and densely foggy air as the swordswoman Tashigi stumbled about in an equally dense daze. As she struggled to take in her surroundings, she noticed there seemed to be no end to the eerie purple and green fog that blanketed the area, nor could she see the sky nor the…ground?_

" _WHAT THE HELL!?" she screamed with a start as she realized she was floating in an endless foggy zone!_

 _Now thoroughly disturbed, Tashigi snapped her head left and right rapidly in a panic trying to wrap her mind around her current situation. And her lack of comprehension of where she was became aggravated even further by a semi-mocking female voice coming from behind her._

" _Took you long enough to come out of your daze."_

 _Tashigi whipped around to see a young girl with a scowl on her face… the same girl that appeared during her confrontation with Roronoa!_

" _Who are you and why did you stop me from putting Roronoa in his place," she demanded earning a glare that nearly made her flinch._

" _First of all, you didn't put anyone in their 'place'! the girl snapped. "You lost pathetically to someone you know nothing about. Second, you know damn well who I am, or did you forget all about your look-a-like cousin?"_

 _THAT made the older girl freeze from head to toe!_

" _N-no… i-it…it can't be!" "K-Kuina!?" she stuttered with eyes of glass._

" _Yep. Hiya cuz."_

" _B-b-but how? I.. I thought you were dead," Tashigi said through the forming tears._

 _Kuina's smirk and scowl softened into a sad and gentle frown as she looked at her older cousin._

" _I did die Tashi. What you're seeing is just a spectral image inside your mind. I'm sorry about slapping you but it was the only way to get you to stop plus I needed to connect with you to explain a few things."_

" _About Roronoa?"_

" _Yes."_

 _Now realizing Kuina knew Zoro and that she may have had the man all wrong, Tashigi wiped the tears from her eyes and adopted a soft but stern expression as she addressed the ghost of her younger cousin._

" _Alright Kuina," she said gently. "What is it you needed to tell me?"_

" _Well first and foremost, Zoro is anything but sexist. In fact, he's the one that snapped me out of my depression when my father told me being a girl was detrimental to swordsmanship."_

" _What!? Master Koushirou said that?" Tashigi exclaimed in disgust with Kuina nodding in bitter acknowledgement._

" _My father always meant well, and I love him, but he's too set in his own ways to recognize the flaw in his views. After beating Zoro for the 2001th time I told Zoro of my own fear regarding my gender. But instead of agreeing with it, he got mad and told me that if he ever beat me it would be due to a difference in skill and NOT in sex."_

 _Tashigi closed her eyes and lowered her head as a feeling of shame bubbled up inside her._

' _I guess I misjudge him,' she thought before looking up in confusion._

" _But then why was he using his swords for evil," she asked._

 _Her rather poor choice of words earned her a highly incredulous glare from the younger girl._

" _Seriously? Bounty hunting is considered evil now? He needed food that cost money. It's called surviving! The only other option would be to get a job and I can tell you THAT would've ended in disaster."_

" _That bad at following orders?" Tashigi asked._

" _Let's just say there were more than a few people on our island that outright banned Zoro from their kitchens," Kuina responded with a wryly smirk._

 _The two girls laughed a little at that before Kuina continued_

" _After we parted ways, I went home to get a sharpening rock for my sword, Wado Ichimonji."_

 _Tashigi's eyes went wide._

" _That's right I know of your obsession with the blade," Kuina sneered. "Eyeing swords like collectibles… WAKE UP! Swords are weapons not trinkets of art!"_

 _The older girl felt like a child being chastised by her mother. She had forgotten just how fierce Kuina was when angered._

" _Anyway, it was on route to get the stone that it happened," Kuina continued after calming down. "That last fight was with real swords rather than training poles, and both of us were exhausted afterwards. Of all the possible times for the fatigue to take full effect, it happened on my way down the stairs. My foot missed a step causing me too… well you can guess."_

 _Both girls' eyes once again welled up with tears upon recounting this tragic tale, but Kuina wasn't done and she struggled to continue through her own sadness._

" _My death… it hit Zoro_ very _hard. He was sad, he was angry, he struggled to accept that I was gone just after making that vow. To him … and me as well…dying after making a promise is the same as running away from said promise, regardless of how it happened."_

 _She paused to looked at her grieving guilty cousin half expecting an accusatory remark, but Tashigi was far from willing to do so now so she continued._

" _After the funeral Zoro made a vow of his own to himself, me and father. He begged father to be given the Wado Ichimonji, promising to use it along with his own swords to become the world's greatest swordsman… for both of us."_

 _Despite floating in a void Tashigi had sunk to her knees as this new information hit her like a train. Some part of her had been in denial that this really was Kuina taking to her. Scolding her. Such doubts were long gone now as everything about this girl, her mannerisms, her speech, even her emotions were exactly how Kuina always was, and that meant only one thing…_

" _I guess I really had him all wrong," Tashigi said sadly._

" _VERY wrong," Kuina snapped._

 _Tashigi noticeably flinched at her tone; she was obviously still angry with her for her attitude towards her childhood friend._

" _What can I do to make it up to you?" she asked in a repentant tone and a bow that softened Kuina's face._

 _The girl stared at her older cousin for a few seconds before issuing her instructions._

" _I want you to get stronger."_

 _Surprised and baffled, Tashigi looked up as the younger girl explained._

" _As a Marine you can't allow any pirate to roam free, but as a swordswoman you fall woefully short of posing any challenge to Zoro never mind the whole crew. He will only get stronger from here on out, he must if he plans to travel the Grand Line. So, you need to up your training as well. Make sure the next time you confront him you do so as a fellow swordsman, not some whiny hypocrite who uses her gender as an excuse for everything! If you want to be taken seriously, then prove you're a force to be reckoned with! And most importantly…STOP USING MY EXPRESSIONS!"_

 _Tashigi almost laughed at the last command, it really was what she was doing with Zoro in Logue Town. She wiped her tears with a smile on her face and determination in her eyes as she stood up._

" _Understood. I'll get started first thing in the morning," she said firmly. "I only hope It'll be enough for you to forgive me for insulting you and your childhood."_

 _That was when the anger vanished from Kuina's face to be replaced by a look of sadness and pain; pain that she could never interact with the mortal world and be with the ones she behind. Without warning she surged straight at Tashigi enveloping her stunned cousin in a hug._

" _No Tashi, don't do this for me,' Kuina wept. "Do this for yourself. I can't stand to see you held back by a such a chip on your shoulder! Just promise me you'll never think like that again. Gender doesn't matter, only your skills and determination will make your dream come true."_

" _M-my dream?"_

" _Yes. Do this for your dream. Keep collecting high grade swords if you want, but you only get one life. Make! It! Count!"_

 _Kuina's powerful words pierced Tashigi heart like a bullet from a rifle. She was pleaded…BEGGING HER not to do this for her. She wanted her to live her life to the fullest. She wanted her to do this not to earn the forgiveness of the dead, but to achieve her goal with her own strength; something Kuina no longer do. The swordswoman wrapped her arms around her crying cousin in a strong hug and amended her vow._

" _I will," she said through her own tears. "I'll get stronger and I WILL make sure that the next time Zoro and I cross blades, it will be a battle of honor."_

 _At last Kuina smiled a true smile as she separated from Tashigi. Both girls knew their meeting was coming to an end as the fog around them began to fade to white._

" _Good-bye, Kuri. And thank you" Tashigi said, uttering her the nickname as her cousin faded from sight._

" _You're welcome Tashi. Good luck."_

As the area faded from white to black, Tashigi open her still tear-filled eyes as she woke from her dream. The swordswoman knew though, that was no ordinary dream. Somehow her long dead cousin had reached her from the great beyond to deliver a message. A message that reignited a fire that had long been extinguished by years of ridicule and a jaded outlook on life. It was this fateful encounter from two nights ago that had Tashigi training like a woman possessed. She did not tell anyone of this, knowing few if any would believe her. Not that it mattered, for she would not stop until she fulfilled her vow… or died trying.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Going Merry…

"GUYS GET OUT HERE! IT'S THE MARINES!"

Usopp's cry of alarm had the entire crew leaving the dining hall to see an entire fleet heading right toward them! As the ships moved closer another cry of alarm came from their child passenger.

"THAT'S MARINE BRANCH 8! THEY'RE THE ONES THAT KIDNAPPED ME!" Apis cried.

THAT had everyone on ever higher alert. It looked like the marines had come back to take Apis back into custody.

"They're not taking you again kid," Gin growled as he held his tonfas in a defensive position in front of the girl.

"Yeah, these bastards are gonna sink to the ocean floor," Luffy confirmed as he, Zoro and Sanji got into their battle stances.

What they didn't know was there was a bigger threat aboard the lead ship. Commodore Nelson's assassin Eric was with them! Eric was determined to recapture Apis and was _very_ condescending to Lieutenant Commander Hardy. To him there was nothing more important than getting what he wanted. But just as all cannons were aimed at the Merry something happened that stopped them cold. Suddenly, the Merry started hurling in a particular direction that made Hardy order an about face. Eric didn't like that

"Do you want to answer to Commodore Nelson!?" he threatened. "I don't care what's in that direction, that girl is too important!"

"And I don't care how loud and long you yell!" Hardy shot back. "I won't damn my men to the depths of the sea to satisfy your selfish need! All accept the Commodore's punishment, whatever it may be, but this chase it over!"

Eric seethed over the Commander's 'idiocy', unaware of just how lucky he was…

The Straw Hats had opted to flee instead when Apis had mentioned a massive breeze was coming, information that strangely seemed to come from a bird perched on one of the Merry's supports. Ludicrous though it sounded, Nami chose to take the chance, feeling is was better to try to outrun them (much to Luffy's chagrin). It seemed like a good idea… until the sails fell flat the water became stagnant.

" **AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGH!"**

Nami's scream everyone's attention to her horrified face!

"What's wrong Nami?"

" **WHAT'S WRONG!? WE'RE SCREWED THAT'S WHAT! WE'VE ENTERED THE CALM BELT!"**

* * *

Phew! That was a long one! I hope you guys enjoy it. Once again, I'm sorry it's been so long but I hope this was worth it. See you next time!


End file.
